


Control

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: 30vicios, F/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había llegado el momento de que Jack obtuviese el mundo y ella...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Una parte de ella se había resistido hasta el último momento, rogándole a Jack en silencio que la salvase, que se salvase, que evitase que aquel horripilante futuro se hiciese realidad, pero cuando al fin se inclinó sobre él y lo besó, tal como se había visto hacerlo en aquella visión, selló y aceptó el destino.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya no tenía derecho a arrepentirse por la destrucción que causarían con el poder de Aslla Piscu.

Ahora, el mundo pasaría a estar en la palma de la mano de Jack y Jack mismo estaría en la de ella.


End file.
